Alexiel: What About Adam?
by Moonlight-shadow434
Summary: Meet Alexiel. The only person with the ability to retrieve Adam from the Cage. But why would she? What does she want? And more importantly, what the hell is she! Rated M (currently) for language and adult situations. I'll change the reasons if I need to as we go on.


"Heya, Ellen. Jo." Alex nearly dropped the tray she had been stacking empty cups and bottles on as she wound her way through the Friday night crowd in the Roadhouse. She muttered an apology to the man closest to her and scurried through the door to the back, bumping open the swinging door with her hip and pausing just inside to try and breathe. _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck._ She hadn't expected to see them this soon! She had no idea what to say, what to even tell them about why she needed their help...FUCK. She let out a squeak as the door swung open and knocked the try from her hands, glass shattering on the tile floor of the kitchen.

"Ah, shit! You ok, Alex?" The girl in question knelt to start picking up the glass in an effort to keep Ash from seeing her reddened cheeks, but the moment he bent to help her, he smirked. "Let me guess, the Winchesters?" Alex kept her silence, not trusting herself to speak without giving herself away. The tech genius simply chuckled. "Yeah, they have that effect on people." Alex sighed and cleared her throat as they stood, but nodded when her coworker asked if she was still good to go on. Friday nights were the nights that she actually took requests. She chose her own sets for the rest of her nights on stage, but always tried to keep it comfortable, but not predictable. "Well, whenever you're ready, everything is set."

For as much as her nerves settled when the blinding stage lights hit her eyes, Alex still had to clear her throat twice before she could manage a smile and a simple 'Hey, y'all'. Jo gave her a thumbs up from where she stood behind the bar, and the mild panic in her head calmed down just a little. She cleared her throat again, took a sip from the bottle of whiskey on the stool beside her and tried again.

"Hey, y'all." The crowd let out a few whoops of encouragement, and Alex's grin turned genuine. "Well, it's Friday." She paused and chuckled a little at the resounding cheer. " You all know how this works. I get to sing a couple songs that I like, then y'all get to pick a few. If I like 'em, I sing 'em. If I don't, well, that's too bad. Now. We're gonna start this off nice and slow before I get into the real good stuff." She signalled the band and the chords to Maybe it was Memphis started. "Lookin at you through the misty moonlight..."

The music soothed every negative thought in her head, and Alex let go, allowing the music to simply sweep her away. Her voice never shook, her hips moved in an easy rhythym, and before she knew it, she was swaying through the last strains of the song. Two more songs, these with a much more upbeat tempo, and Jo was screaming for Kerosene from the bar. Alex just laughed, stomped her steel-toed boots, and sang it as loud as she could. Jo joined her from the bar, much to the amusement of the Winchesters. The impromptu duet was the highlight of Alex's evening before the usual calls for Free Bird and Stairway to Heaven. She was just about to tell her regulars to get some new ones when the man she knew, from rumors only, as Dean Winchester yelled out Cherry Pie. As the band got started, Alex met his eyes over the heads of the listeners that had gathered at the foot of the raised platform and watched his gren eyes go wide and the smirk fall from his lips. She couldn't help it. She smirked, licked her lips, and put on a show.

The too-big flannel shirt she had been wearing over her black tanktop was shrugged off and wrapped around her, knotted right over the button of her frayed cutoffs. Alex was no fool. She knew she had a nice body and clothes like this only emphasized her natural shape. Slender but on the shorter side as far as height went, her curves were modest, but definitely there and she had zero compuntcions about using them if it got her closer to her goals. She pulled out all the stops, and the audience loved it.

By the end of it, the short-haired man who had jokingly requested the song was staring and Jo was doubled over laughing, blode ponytail shaking. Right as she composed herself, Dean asked her something and she was off again. Alex smiled and gave her friend a little wave. Jo waved back and composed herself as another man at the bar signalled for a refill. It was another almost two hours before Alex left the stage to multpile groans of disppointment. She stopped in the back long enough to toss on her plaid overshirt and tie the ends up under her breasts before replacing Jo behind the counter.

"Howdy, boys." Confidence restored, Alex smiled at the hunters as she picked up the empty beer bottles between them. There were more, she noticed, by Dean than Sam, and she prayed silently that it would work in her favor. Sam's lips twichted into a small grin whereas Dean flat out smirked at her, trying to turn on the charm. For as cute as he was, Alex was only interested in the brothers for one thing, and it wasn't sex. Still, she let Dean flirt with her until her shift was over and wasn't surprised to find him waiting as she walked through the parking lot. With just a tilt of her head and a sexy smile, Alex watched as Dean slid into the driver's seat of the fabled '67 Impala and slid herself into the passenger seat.

Not a moment after she had closed the door, Dean was leaning in for a kiss and Alex couldn't help herself. She put a hand on his chest and pushed him away gently. Green eyes narrowed in confusion as she took a deep breath. "You know, uh, we don't have to if you're not-"

"Oh, I'm not. Trust me." Shit. She hadn't meant to be so blunt. "I'm sorry. That was rude. But, no, I'm not interested...well, not in that anyway." The momentary look of irritation turned wary, and Dean opened his mouth, probably to start giving her the third degree, but Alex plowed ahead before he could get started. "I need your help...kinda. Ish. I mean...it's complicated." She hufffed out a sigh. "Point is, you need Adam out of the cage, and I can do that. BUT. I need your help, first." Silence filled the cab as Alex bit frantically at her lower lip and watched the emotions and thoughts flicker over Dean's face. Unease gnawed at her stomach and she knew she had to go. "Look, just talk to Balthazar. He knows where to find me." A snap of her fingers and she was gone.

"What the fuck," Dean muttered. It took a moment before her words registered, but when they did Dean slammed his hands on he steering wheel with a curse. Even the appearance of Cas where the girl (Alex?) had been mere seconds before couldn't derail the only clear thought in his head. "FUCK!" He looked the angel square in the face. "We forgot Adam!"


End file.
